Posion
by Ineedninjago
Summary: I adopted this song from Zaneismyhusband, so I am going to write the story! I adopted the song the darkness by hardstyle. no flaes please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the bounty, Cole was making breakfast which means that we were going to go hungry, Jay was twiddling around with an invention, and Kai was with Nya in her room talking about god knows what. I walked into the empty room we slept in, I was going to try to meditate for a while. I sat criss crossed and closed me eyes while I breathed in and out slowly.

when I meditated it was like the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders and the stress let my body completely. I wouldn't think about the snakes, garmadon, or being inhuman. I was free.

* * *

It had been an hour or so, the ship was naturally quiet which was weird, it was never quiet. I didn't think much of it though, I just went back to meditating. All of a sudden I felt a rush of fear through my body with a weird feeling I never felt before. I knew then I was having a vision. It was blurry but I still could see the figures.

I saw a demonic shawdow with wings and a girl, she had black hair, two white horns, red eyes, two black wings, and a small black dress that only came up to her middle thighs. I watched as the shadow talked to the girl.

"You know your mission" he said quietly

"Yes sir, I go to the human world, take the soul, and come back"

"DO NOT BE SEEN, and if you stay longer than three days your power will start to overcome you" she nooded before closing her eyes and inhaling slowly, she started to disappear slowly, before the vision turned to another 'slide'

I saw me and her silhouetting in the moonlight holding hands on a hill, she was telling me that we couldn't be together. That's when the vision ended I opened my eyes quickly and gasped while I grabbed my stomach. I stood up and walked over to table where I kept a glass of water, I felt like something was going through my chest. I shrugged it off and opened the drawer that had my white swin trunks in it. I grabbed them and ran out onto the deck.

I jumped off and started to run out into the woods, I remembered seeing a pond when we flew past. I was going to take a dip before we set off to god knows where.

* * *

It took about 10 minutes until I heard a splash, the pond, it was a big splash though, to big to be a frog but smaller than a bear. I walked past a small hill and saw the pond with a girl kneeling next to it. She cupped her hands and drank the thilthy pond water only to spit it back out. She was definently the girl from the vision she had the horns and the wings.

I started to walk over to her.

**VOTE on MY poll YO**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think you should really drink the pond water" I told her. She quickly looked up at me, her eyes were filled of fear.

"Oh... yeah"

"What's up with the horns and wings?"

"I-I was getting ready for a... OH a Halloween party" she said quickly standing up in front of me.

"A Halloween party"

"Yes" she rubbed the back of her head uneasily

"In September?"

"Okay fine, I'm not entirely human" I laughed

"Me neither… I know this sound strange but I had a vision and I saw you in it" she looked at me strangely.

"Okay, well I guess since you know about me you could help me… please" I smiled

"What do you need?"

"Can you direct me to" she pulled out a small gps with a red dot "here, my master gave me a gps, but I don't know how to use it or where I am" I grabbed it from her. It was an old one, the red dot must have represented her.

"Well you have to start walking" I gave it back to her.

"Okay, uhm thanks, but could you maybe help me get around without my wings and horns being seen?"

"Sure but we have to go back to my ship" she nodded as I led the way. I didn't know what to think of her, she was evil. Why was she here, on earth anyway?

"So, why did you decide to come down to earth again?"

"I uhm have to retrieve a lost soul" I looked back at her.

"A lost soul?"

"You know someone who has a bad soul who denies going into the underworld… you know they taunt humans, I just have to trap him and go back to the underworld."

"You were a bad soul" I asked

"Yeah I guess" she said quietly. I looked over and saw the ship laying there. I turned around towards her.

"You stay here while I go" she nodded and flew into a tree. I climbed onto the deck and ran into the hallway. I quickly walked into our room no body was in there. I changed into some jeans and a white shirt while I grabbed one of my sweatshirts. I pulled my wallet out of the back of the shelf and put it in my back pocket.

I took out a sheet of paper saying that I will be gone all day. I jumped off of the deck and walked out to where she was. I looked around thinking she ditched me before I heard a yelp. I looked up and saw her falling out of the tree. She landed on me making me fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry" she stood up and held her hand down. I grabbed it as she helped me up.

"Its ok" I reached down and handed her my white sweatshirt. She put it on and put the hood on hiding her features.

"So let's get started" she nodded, as I pointed towards the city


End file.
